Our Bond Is Stronger Than Anything
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: The sire bond testing is finished. All that was left afterward were feelings…emotions…And we all know, that that isn't Damon's forte…. NOTE: here, Elena is not sired to Damon, and the story takes an unexpected turn.


Title: **OUR BOND IS STRONGER THAN ANYTHING  
**Type: One-shot  
Category: Vampire Diaries  
Characters: Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy  
Pairing: Damon/Elena  
Genre: Hurt/ Comfort, Romance  
Rating: K  
Chapters: 1/1  
Status: Complete  
Summary: The sire bond testing is finished. All that was left afterward were feelings…emotions…And we all know, that that isn't Damon's forte…. NOTE: here, Elena is not sired to Damon, and the story takes an unexpected turn.

**AN/** Ok, here is a little one-shot for the episode 4x07, 'We'll always have Bourbon Street'. I started writing this story before the episode was aired, after reading comments on Facebook. It was sitting on my computer for all this time and I've completely forgot about it. When Caroline mentioned the sire bond between Damon and Elena, (in the end of the last episode) I was so mad…. They are my favorite couple (after DALARIC and DELIJAH, of course) and just the thought is absurd. I feel like they are ruining the whole serie with this. For God's sake give Damon a break! He deserves it! I'm sorry, if, who ever is reading this, is on Stefan's side, that's your right. But, for me, I'm Damon's fan from the beginning. Damon and Elena are good for each other, and no one can convince me otherwise.

Oh, yeah. Please remember I wrote this before watching the episode, even though I'm posting it this late. So, in my mind, the testing was held in the living room of a Boarding house. Beside our four vampires (Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline), there were also present Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler and Klaus. Since I had no idea how the testing should go, this story take place afterwards.

I'm sorry for all this rant, but it had to be said. Now, I'm going to shut up and let you read the story. I hope you'll like it and please leave a review.

Hugs and kisses!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD

_Italic = inner thinking_

* * *

After the testing, only four people, in this case vampires, were left in the Boarding House. It was clear that Stefan and Caroline were not pleased with the results. In fact, the whole idea backfired on their heads. Caroline still couldn't understand…she didn't want to admit that Elena actually loves Damon. To her, that was unacceptable.

Stefan, on the other hand, was sad. He had lost her. He had lost Elena. But, one small part of him was happy for his brother. Thinking back, she was good for him, in some twisted way. Elena seemed to ease Damon's wild side. Suddenly, he got uncomfortable with the silence in the room. He glanced at Caroline. He could clearly see a disappointment that their experiment failed. It was evident on her face. She was glaring at, both Damon and Elena. Elena was… he didn't know what she felt…_'Was that glee in her eyes?' _Her body language, as she was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed, was screaming _'I told you so.'_ However, he could also detect a bit of sadness in her eyes. He realized she knew from the start this was going to happen. And that she didn't want to hurt him more than she already did. It was time for him to accept the fact that the person she love the most is his older brother. Stefan gave her a week smile, which she returned. It was over between them, and now they both knew it.

As the seconds passed, the silence grew and Stefan got more and more uncomfortable with it. Suddenly, he saw a flicker of worry in Elena's eyes. She was looking at Damon, and Stefan almost gasped aloud. After the sire bond testing, Damon was the only one he didn't acknowledge. And he had a feeling Damon knew. Finally, Stefan turned and looked at his brother. In an instant, he got a bad feeling, and he didn't liked that one bit. Angry Damon he could take, irritated too, smug Damon was the usual, but silent Damon? No. He didn't like that at all.

/

Damon was standing by the window with a glass of his favorite drink in his hand. Anyone would tell he was casually looking out, but if you would look closer, you would see that that wasn't the case. He was well aware of what was going on behind his back. He could sense Caroline's disappointment and her glare toward him, and he suspected she was also glaring at Elena. But he didn't care a bit about her or what she thought. He was torn. On one hand, he was happy Elena loved him and that she proved it to him and everyone else few minutes ago. He felt her smugness toward Caroline and that she felt bad hurting Stefan. But, on the other hand, he was hurt. And that feeling somehow overpowered. Hurt that they actually had to test the bond existence. Hurt that no one believed Elena could love him. But they showed them alright. However, the victory left a bitter taste in his mouth.

What hurt the most was Stefan's attitude in the last couple of minutes. His own brother didn't want to acknowledge his presence in the room. After everything they been through, after everything he'd done for him… it hurt so much that he had to bite his tongue to stop the tears… The taste of his own blood mingled with the Bourbon…

There were only two persons who could ease this pain. One was dead and the other one…no, he didn't want to burden her. He didn't want Elena to see him weak… He hated this part of being a vampire. The heightened emotions. When a human feels the pain it is easier to deal with it, but as a vampire as he was, he wanted to scream, he wanted to break things… However, nothing of how he felt showed on his face. _'Maybe it is time for me to leave.'_ A thought crossed his mind. _'It's not like I would be missed.'_ He thought bitterly. _'God, how I miss you Ric. I miss you…'_

Feeling his breaking point is closing on him, he turned. Taking the last bits of his strength, he closed his emotions deep inside. His lips were pressed into one thin line, his whole body was rigid like a statue, and his eyes were cold as ice.

/

Seeing him like this, Elena felt immense pain in her heart. She knew what he was doing. He was closing himself from everyone. And it hurt. Because, after all they been through, he was closing himself even from her.

Stefan felt the same. He knew his brother. And he felt guilty. Guilty for pushing Damon away. Guilty, for insisting to test this stupid sire bond in the first place. If he'd just accepted Elena loved Damon, he wouldn't now feel he was loosing his brother. His heart broke seeing the emotionless mask on Damon's face, but when he heard his voice, he nearly broke down.

"Well. That was fun. Now, if you would excuse me…" With that, Damon left, a second later.

There was nothing in his voice. Not a single emotion. Like that was a robot talking.

He walked into his room and looked around. Sighing, he opened the closet, pulling out his suitcase. He was surprised to find it was actually hard leaving this town, his baby brother, Elena…leaving everything behind. Without wanting, he managed to create a life here. He started to feel he was at home, and now, for everyone's sake he had to leave. Knowing he wasn't coming back anytime soon, he packed all his stuff. When he was done, once again, he looked around. The emptiness in the room made him sad. Not wanting to see anyone, especially his brother and Elena, he opened the window and jumped.

/

Elena watched Damon as he was walking away, leaving the room, and her heart broke. She desperately wanted to go after him, to hug him, but something told her he would only pushed her away.

"I still can't believe…" Caroline mumbled, and Elena turned toward the blonde that she once considered her best friend.

"I don't see why is it so hard for you to believe that I love him?"

"Are you serious? Have you forget what he'd done? Everything bad started to happen since he returned. For God's sake, he killed your brother!" Caroline asked appalled. "I have to leave! I can't even look at you!"

"And did you forget who saved you from Klaus and got bitten for it? Or all the other times he saved your life?" Elena asked back. The only response she received was the hard slam of the front door, then her eyes returned back to Stefan. She needed to be frank and honest with her feelings. She needed him to understand, and not to hate her. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I never meant to hurt you, but I do love him. I love you too, but I'm not in love with you. Not anymore. During the last two years, I've changed. I'm not that lost little girl that needed your hand to walk through each day. And you still see me like that. Damon doesn't. Never had. In a way, he get's me. He knows exactly what I need and when I need it. Whether that be a hug or a fight, he pushes me forward. And in a way, he needs me. I don't even know when or how did I fell for him. The only thing I do know is that I've never felt this strongly."

"I know, Elena. I won't say I'm disappointed because I still love you, but I understand. In a way, I'm the one who pushed you into his arms with my actions. And he does need you. So, go. I will not stop you."

"Thank you." Elena smiled and then went toward Damon's room upstairs.

When she entered, her heart sank. He wasn't there. Walking further into the room, she looked around. Although it looked everything was in order, she just knew something was not right. Noticing slightly open closet, she walked toward it and opened. Tears started to fall when she saw the empty hangers. She started to open the drawers and those were empty as well. Damon was gone. He left without saying a goodbye. In the back of one drawer, she found a picture that she wasn't sure if he'd left it on purpose or didn't see it.

She fell on her knees holding the picture close to her heart and cried. It was the picture taken a few months back, in the Grill. She was standing in the middle of two brothers, but all three of them were smiling. She remembered asking Matt to take a picture of them and she even convinced Damon to pose with Stefan and her in front of the camera. She had the same picture, pinned on the wall in her room, but she didn't knew Damon had his own copy. Looking at the happy faces, she cried even harder and that is how Stefan found her not a moment later.

/

Stefan was left standing alone in the big living room. He decided he would wait to hear what went on upstairs. If he would hear his brother and Elena making out, he would leave, but if not, he would stay and try to patch things up with his brother. However, hearing only silence at first, he frowned, but after hearing Elena's cry, he rushed upstairs, stopping dead on the doorway of Damon's room. One look at Elena, crying on the floor and the obvious emptiness in the room was everything he needed to know. His brother was gone. The guilt washed over him. He couldn't erase from his mind the way Damon looked, and sounded, only a half an hour ago when he left the living room. It was his fault Damon was gone. He knew that, and that fact was breaking his heart. He was losing his brother. If that already didn't happen.

"I have to find him." Elena said in a firm tone, sensing another presence behind her, whipping the tears from her face.

Stefan loved her stubbornness. If anyone could get through Damon, it was Elena. And he was certain she will find his brother. He smiled at her next words.

"If he is set on leaving and won't change his mind, I will go with him." She said, nervously looking at Stefan.

"I know. I'll look after Jeremy. Take all the time you need." When she was on her way down the stairs, he stopped her. "Elena?"

"Yes?" She asked, turning around.

"When you find him, tell him I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elena asked, surprised.

"For everything. He will know. Tell him I understand, and please take good care of him and keep him out of the trouble. Tell him that no matter what, I'm still his brother and I'll always will be."

"I will tell him. Goodbye, Stefan." Elena promised with tears in her eyes, hugging him for the last time.

"Goodbye, Elena."

/

Using her vampire speed, Elena rushed toward her house and packed her bag in less than five minutes. She also wanted to say goodbye to her brother, Bonnie and Matt who were there.

"You're doing the right thing. He needs you." Jeremy said hugging her. At her raised eyebrow, he explained. "Alaric's words."

"He is here?" Elena was surprised and glad in the same time.

"Yeah. He also says that you'll find him if you focus yourself strong enough on Damon. Your heart will feel the pull."

"Can't he just tell me where he is?" Elena scoffed.

"Sometimes you have to work hard for the things that are important." Jeremy answered, then lifted his hands in defense. "His words, not mine!"

"Right." Elena rolled her eyes. "I'll better be off, then."

Hugging her brother, Bonnie and Matt one more time, she walked toward her car. Before entering, she turned around to look at the house that was her home for so long. There, on the porch was Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, and, she suspected, her dead guardian, as well.

"Take care of him and he better keep you out of the trouble!" Jeremy joked and she waved at them happily.

Elena sat in the car and focused her thoughts on Damon. And she knew where to find him. She remembered how broken he looked and knew that he needed a friend. Even a dead one. Couple of minutes later, she parked her car next to Damon's Camaro and send a text to Jeremy, letting him know where to pick it up later.

/

Damon found himself sitting on his usual seat at the Grill, when Liz, the woman who he considered his friend, not best friend but friend nonetheless, (that place will always be Alaric's), walked in and sat beside him.

"Damon." She greeted him.

"Liz. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to say goodbye."

"You're leaving? Why? For how long?" Liz asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm leaving. I don't know if I'll ever return. But it's better this way."

Liz looked closely at the vampire who was sitting next to her. To anyone else he would look like he was casually drinking Bourbon, but she could detect the sadness in his eyes. She suspected it had something to do with either Stefan or Elena, or even both of them. And she felt sorry for Damon. She actually considered him as a friend.

"I understand." She said after a few moments. "However, I do hope I'll see you again. This is your home and I'm sorry you feel you have to leave. I'm going to miss you, you know?"

"Thank you, Liz. I'll miss you too." Damon said, surprised at her words and the warmth in her tone. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Damon." Liz said and watched him leave the Grill.

/

Damon parked his Camaro in front of the graveyard. From the trunk, he took one bottle of Bourbon, then, after a moment of thinking, he took two more, and headed toward the only place he could be himself. Alaric's grave. He had to say goodbye to one more person, even if that person wasn't here to listen. His best friend. He sat down by the tombstone, looking at the name engraved on it. For a while, he just sat there, in the silence, doing nothing, then the walls came down and his eyes filled with tears. He usually wasn't this type. The type who would hold his heart on the open. No, he was quite the opposite. He kept everything inside. But here, all alone, with all the emotions whirling…he couldn't hold them anymore.

"You have no idea how much I miss you, Ric." He started. "I miss our drinking sessions, our friendship, even our fights. You were my only friend, you understood me, never judged me, or my actions. I have no idea whether you know what's been going on around here, and if you're here listening… If you are here, you probably know why I'm here. To say goodbye. I feel I have to leave…I feel suffocated in this town. I should've left when I buried you. I planned to do just that when all this drama with Elena started again, and once again, I was pulled right into it. She is not sired to me, thank the Lord. Can you believe if she was? I would never know if her feelings were real… We tested the sire bond today…her feelings are genuine, she really loves me… Caroline and Stefan were so disappointed, they couldn't believe it. Hell, for a while neither could I.

You know what hurts the most? That we had to test how real her love for me is. I could literally feel Stefan's disappointment. Why would anyone love me? The bad brother. No matter what I do, I will always be that in their eyes. The bad, uncaring, selfish and ruthless vampire, with no heart. Stefan didn't even want to acknowledge my presence in the room after that. Like I don't exist. Sure, I did promised him an eternity of misery, but to be honest, I've let go of that a long time ago. She changed me. Because of you and her, I'm now a different person than years ago. Now, I care, but no one seems to believe. Only you did. And maybe Elena. But the person that I want to believe in me, my own brother, doesn't. You have no idea how much that hurts. Before Katherine came into our life, while we were still humans, we were best friends. We were close. I miss that, you know?

God, I wish you were here now. I need you, I need your advice of what to do. You were the smart one in the _'team badass'_. I can't ask of her to leave with me. Here, she has family, friends…Stefan…but in the same time, I want her to be with me. How ironic is that? No, it's best if I leave. No one will miss me if I do that. I can't always be strong… I miss you, Ric. I miss you so much!"

By the time he was finished with his monologue, all three bottles were empty and he was crying openly. He didn't, couldn't, see Alaric who was sitting beside him, listening to his every word.

"I miss you too, buddy." Alaric said through the tears.

He was also crying, hearing his friend baring his heart to the tombstone. Being here, between two worlds, keeping an eye on Damon, he knew everything what was going on, but he didn't know the extend of how much Damon missed him. He wished he could be brought back to comfort him, to be there for Damon, but there was no way that will ever happen. He missed him as well. The only thing he could do was pray Damon will someday find his peace and happiness. Maybe Elena, who was listening as well, could be that salvation his friend needed.

/

Seeing him so broken by Alaric's grave, she felt immense pain. Pain so intense she thought she couldn't bear it. Since she turned, and even more, after she drank his blood, she felt all kind of different emotions. Some, she didn't recognized until now. She could feel his emotions. She was now certain of it. Tears fogged her eyes and she let them fall. The back of her throat ached and she could feel her heart breaking.

This was Damon she never saw before. He was weeping openly and talking to his dead friend as if he was the only friend he ever had. And the sad part, it was true. Somehow, down the road, Alaric was Damon's only friend. She could literally feel his pain, his sorrow…

And, all of a sudden, she realized something else. This was the first, and probably the last time she would see him like this. Showing his feelings. Damon wasn't that type of a man. He wasn't the type who held his heart open. No, quite the opposite. And she knew he knew she was there. He was giving her a gift. This was once in a lifetime opportunity and they both knew it. Part of her wanted to leave, not wanting to invade his privacy, but her legs felt like stone. She also knew if she decide to leave, everything they been through, would be for nothing. It was up to her to take his hand. To guide him. To fight for him.

Fate brought them together, but love made her stay with him. No matter how much she loved Jeremy and all her friends, she felt close to Damon the way she never felt to anyone else. With him, she could be free, lively and vivacious. She felt whole. That piece she felt missing her whole life was him. She was certain of it.

"How did you know I would be here?" Damon suddenly asked, not bothering turning around. He knew she was there the whole time.

"We may not be sire bonded, but we do share a bond. And that bond is stronger." Elena answered, and joined him by the tombstone.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls."

"I know. However, you are wrong in one thing."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked, finally looking at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"WE are leaving Mystic Falls."

Damon was speechless. _'Did he hear her right?'_ "What?" He chocked out.

"I said, WE are leaving Mystic Falls." She repeated.

"Are you sure? What about…?"

She didn't let him finish. "Jeremy will be alright. Someone will take care of him."

Elena didn't want to bring names into this conversation, knowing he wasn't ready to hear his brother's name yet. But he knew she was talking about Stefan.

"Let's go then." Damon said, smiling for the first time.

When they started to leave, hand in hand, leaves rustled around them. It was Alaric, Damon was certain of that.

"Goodbye, my friend." Damon said, and a single tear fell. "I will never forget you." He promised.

"Goodbye." Alaric whispered, watching them leave.

Someday, he will see his best friend again, but for now, Damon has Elena. And finally a chance for a happiness.

/

Once in the car, Damon asked again.

"Are you sure?"

Elena did the only thing she hoped could convince him. She kissed him. Hard. Every emotion, every part of her, she put in that kiss. And it worked. Damon felt her love for him pulsing on her lips, in her tongue…

"Are you satisfied?" She breathed, after few very long moments. She knew she blowed his mind with that kiss. It was evident in his eyes.

"Very." He answered, finally coming to his senses. "I never knew you could kiss like that." He murmured, then wiggled his eyebrows, and she could see his old self returning.

"Oh, I have few surprises of my own in my sleeve, you know." She said smiling.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" Damon asked in a serious tone of voice. "This isn't another road trip where you would be back to Mystic Falls few days later. This might take longer. Years."

"Damon." She sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked, even though he knew very well what she meant.

"You know what! Why are you trying to push me away, trying to make me stay here without you?"

"I'm not…" He started, but Elena interrupted him.

"It's like you don't want me to go with you and you are looking for any possible excuse…" Suddenly her eyes widened. "Oh my God! That's it! You don't want me to go with you!"

"What? No! That's not it!" Damon was shocked to hear that from her. _'Doesn't she know he loves her with all his heart? How can she suddenly think that all of the sudden he doesn't want her?'_

"Then what is it?" Elena asked, and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I DO want you to go with me. I want to spend the eternity by your side. It's just…" He suddenly stopped.

Elena watched him. He was changing in front of her eyes. Gone was the tough vampire, now she was looking at an insecure man.

"Just what?" She asked gently. "Tell me."

"I'm afraid that someday you'll realize this lifestyle isn't for you. That you belong here in Mystic Falls where is safe, where you have your family, friends, _'Stefan'_" He added his brother's name silently, but she seemed to hear it just fine.

"Damon. I love you. I. LOVE. YOU." She emphasized each word slowly. "Where you go, I'll follow. Beside, living in a small town is overrated. I want to see the world. And I want to see it with you and no one else! You! One day, we will come back, and trust me, the problems will be waiting. And I've already said my goodbyes. To those who matters."

He knew what she meant by that. Her brother, Bonnie and Matt. And probably Stefan. Since he heard the fight she and Caroline had only few hours earlier, it was evident Caroline wasn't her friend anymore.

"Bonnie wishes us good luck, Matt as well. Jeremy asked me to tell you to keep an eye on me. Like I need a babysitter. I'm a vampire now. I can take care of my self, thank you very much!" She huffed, and Damon raised his eyebrows, but wisely refrained from any comments. However, he had to know.

"And Stefan?"

"He was a smart one. He asked me to take good care of you. To keep you out of trouble. He also said that he understands and that he is sorry. When I asked for what he is sorry about, he said you would know. Also, and this are his exact words, no matter what, he is still your brother and he'll always will be."

Hearing those words, Damon felt hope rising in his heart. Trying to hide the whirlpool of emotions, he cleared his throat, but Elena knew him well. She smiled, knowingly.

"Thank you." He said eventually.

Elena nodded, then asked. "So? Where do we start with our exploration?"

For the first time today, Damon laughed. Really laughed, and Elena melted. It was so strange, but good, hearing him laugh. She decided, right then and there, she would do anything to hear his laugher more often.

"The world is one open road, my dear." Damon laughed, winking at her.

"What are you waiting for then? Start the car and let's go!"

Damon did exactly that. A few minutes later, they were passing the sign.

'_You are leaving Mystic Falls. Good bye and come back again!'_

"Someday we will return. But for now, it's just you and me." Elena sad and squeezed his hand.

"You and me, baby. You and me!" Damon repeated, raised her hand, and planted a kiss on her palm.

"For eternity." Elena felt the need to clarify.

"For eternity." Damon agreed.

* * *

**AN/** Yeah, I don't see that happening on TVD either, but one can hope. Right? Beside, in fiction, everything is possible, even that. It was a good ending, don't you think? I'm a little behind with the serie, but I do read spoilers, so I know Damon and Elena are together in season 5. However, and this is me saying this with sarcasm, love between Stefan and Elena is epic. So, I hardly think DELENA will last. They will find new ways to torture my Damon…Really, he should find someone else. Elijah, perhaps? Now when Ric is obviously not returning…

Don't mind me, I'm in strange mood these days….

Leave a review, it means a lot to me. Thank you.


End file.
